Ryu Kamina
Personality Ryu you is a very laid back and good natured person. Ryu believes that everything happens for a reason and that at the end of the day, things will work out how they were designed to. Ryu will always put his life on the line to help anyone in need, weather it be a friend or a total stranger. Ryu is also willing to do anything for his village, showing that he is a true successor of the . Appearance Ryu has black shoulder-length, hair and blue eyes which are accented by his slight tan skin tone and slightly muscular body.For clothes, Ryu wears a pair of black ninja sandals with black leg supports that go up to underneath his knees. He also wears a pair of dark gray pants with a leg pouch strapped to his right leg and he has a weapon pouch along the base of his back, on the left side. Ryu wears a single handguard on his right hand and wears a lime green T-shirt with a black lining around the rim of the collar. History Ryu was born July 25, 70 years after the in the village of . His father Takashi Kamina was a renowned hero of the village, but mysteriously went missing during a mission during Ryu's first birthday. Since Takashi was to receive the Nine tailed fox spirit, and through much discussion the village elders decide to seal it into his son and turn Ryu into the ultimate weapon when he reached the appropriate age. Considering this to be a matter of great importance only a few knew that Ryu's body would house the Nine tailed fox. Thought the sealing process was a success Ryu's body tried to reject the fox ultimately causing Ryu's body to become weaker and weaker. Ryu had become hospitalized for most of his childhood. It was soon discovered that Ryu was losing control of his body to the Nine tails and if things continued the boy would die. Through extensive research lead by a man known The Wiseman drug was created to suppress the fox. The drug was to be administrated every 24 hours via a pill tablet. Finally able to leave the hospital Ryu (now at the age of 9) was excited to be able to finally go home in live with his mom, who had suddenly stopped visiting him at the hospital some time ago. It was at this time that Ryu learned that his mom had left the village 5 years ago to go find Ryu's father and like him never returned. Many of the elders feared that their tool would go berserk upon hearing the news but instead Ryu just smiled. It was from this point on the The Wiseman became Ryu's guardian. Immediately after becoming his guardian The Wiseman trained Ryu in hand to hand combat. The Wiseman taught Ryu basic control resorting in Ryu awakening to his . With The Wiseman's help Ryu learned to use Wind release: Wind fist and Wind Clone Technique two of the both basic wind techniques. It was at this time that The Wiseman enrolled Ryu into the . Upon enrolling into the Ryu was treated like an outsider by most of the students, they were all afraid they would catch his illness. Ryu spent his days at the always smiling even when some of his classmates would tease and call him names. Although Ryu would just laugh at the names they called him and smile this mad the rest of the students angry, they believed Ryu thought he was better then them. With no social skills and little human interaction Ryu spent his days the same ways: training at the academy, walking home alone, training with The Wiseman, and last he would spend a few hours at a park from late noon to evening feeding small animals that passes by. It was during one of Ryu's visits the park that he had a fateful encounter with a young girl. The girls name was Yuki Miyamoto it was this encounter that would forever change his life. Ryu was surprised that the young girl was willing to talk to him, but he also he realized how much the two had in common. After that night Ryu returned to his normal life at the ninja academy only to find that Yuki had transferred to his class. She explained to him that she wanted to spend more time with him. From this moment on the two spent all their time together in class or outside of class the two were inseparable. World spread quickly about the reject girl and the diseased boy spending time together. After graduating the academy Yuki and Ryu were both assigned to Team 21. It was at this time that Ryu met another key person in his life. The final member of team 21 was a boy named Rath Uchiha Time Skip Powers & Abilities (Powers Listed Here, in row) Relationships Trivia Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Genin Category:jinchuuriki Category:Characters